Heinous Crime
by AngelRyuu
Summary: Asami is a well known underground figure. One fateful night, he rescues a beautiful creature from his captivity.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heinous Crime

**Fandom**: Viewfinder

**Pairing/Characters**: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito

**Warnings**: Yaoi...OC's (strictly from my imagination)...possible sexual scenes

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters belong to Ayano Yamane...any others are MINE!^_^.

**Summary**: Asami Ryuichi is a known underground figure. One fateful night, he saves a beautiful creature from captivity.

**Note**: This fic is written in disregard to any of the viewfinder events. Asami and Akihito meet under different circumstances. That's where the story begins. Also, this is my first fanfic to be posted publicly. Please Enjoy and tell me what you think. ^_^!

**Chapter 1**

In the underground world of Tokyo, there is one man that rules it all. That man is on one side charming, charismatic, diplomatic, and the utmost description of a living sex god. On the other side he is ruthless, manipulative, unforgiving, and the incarnation of pure evil in all of Japan. This man goes by the name…

…Asami Ryuichi.

Although Asami Ryuichi is Japan's crime lord, the man has rules for his organization and territory. He utterly did not tolerate others committing any kind of crimes in his own territory. From petty thievery to sadistic killing, Asami wiped out anyone who overstepped his laws within his land.

Many have experienced and witnessed the man's ruthless executions. Anyone who saw the man in action thought the man had no respect for life. However, the man himself despised one act of crime that he found to be heartless and inhuman…

…Human trafficking.

On this cold unyielding endless night, the most feared man in the underworld had stumbled on a container. As he stood on his docks by his warehouse where he punished the traitors and enemies who had crossed him he could hear them. He can hear the screams of young lives screaming for help. He detested the sound of tears that's why he couldn't get along with women or children. He felt his anger increase with each increasing yelp.

As the container was opened by his men, he orders in a very low cold unforgiving tone, "find the people who dare commit this atrocity on my land!"

Kirishima his sectary and one of two most trusted men heard him and gave a, "yes Asami-sama."

Suoh, his other trusted man asked him nervously, "Asami-sama what should we do with them?"

Everyone on the docks couldn't help but feel the same anger as their boss. If their boss hasn't discovered a traitor among them and came to punish him for his crimes, all the lives in the closed container would have suffocated to death. The people that were caged in the closed space were left for dead on their boss's turf. Someone was trying to retaliate against the Crime Lord that was evident.

Asami just looked at faces of women and young children. Faces that displayed fear, pain, and fatigue. However, one face stood among the rest. A boy with light-brown-blonde disheveled hair and a white fair, covered with dirt, silky skin. He had long slim legs and a petite waist that displayed a flat stomach. The boy looked weak as if at the brink of death. However, his large hazel brown eyes held determination within them. There was fire burning within those beautiful globes that seemed to just seem to stare at him unwavering.

Asami stared at the boy studying him then answered, "Make sure every last one of them is taking well care of. All medical bills will be covered by the organization. I will get my compensation when the culprit responsible for this is found."

He smirked devilishly at the thought of how he will end the despicable life of the one responsible for this heinous crime. Then, he whispered to his two trusted men alone, pointing at the boy, "I want that boy to be brought to me."

Both men looked at their boss puzzled but nevertheless complied with a, "yes Asami-sama."

Asami watched the herd slowly disembarked the container most relieved yet still fearful. However, standing at a distance he continued to watch the boy who caught his eyes. The boy lowered himself from the high container at first trying to be graceful, only to end up clumsily falling on his face from unsteady legs losing his consciousness with his lost balance. Asami watched the boy fall and felt his heart fall with him. He couldn't understand why he cared for a stranger who he didn't know the name of to begin with.

Suoh picked the boy and threw him over his shoulder. He walked with the boy towards his boss asking, "What should I do with him Asami-sama?"

Without uttering a word Asami took the slighter body from his chief of security and placed him in his arms carefully. He handled the boy as if he was handling fragile glass. He walked to his limo and got in with light body in his embrace after his man held the door open for him.

After getting into his seat he looked at Suoh through review mirror and ordered, "To the penthouse."

Speaking to the man sitting in the passenger seat, Kirishima, he spoke softly, "Kirishima call Kimura and tell him to meet me at the penthouse. I want him to check the boy out."

Throughout the drive way to his penthouse, the Crime Lord gazed at the sleeping boy with intrigued interest. He can feel his lust making itself known, as he continued to watch the beautiful creature in his lap.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of driving in the empty midnight roads of Tokyo, the limo parked in his underground garage to his penthouse. He stepped out of the limo holding the now shifting boy trying to wake up. He rode the elevator to the top floor to his penthouse and stepped inside with the boy. He walked to his bedroom to place the boy on his soft bed.

As soon as Asami lowered the boy gently in the bed, the boy eyes shot open and stared at his golden one's with fright. Then the fear turned into a fight as the boy jumped and tried get off the bed and away from him.

He struggled trying to get away from the man holding him down to the bed. He wanted to get away from those cold golden eyes that instilled fear within him. He whimpered trying to find his own voice to yell at the man to let him go.

Asami held the boy down trying to calm him down and to get him to stop struggling. During the boy's fighting him, Asami noticed the boy had scratches and bruises. He didn't wish to hurt the boy but the boy made it difficult with his unwavering struggles. He looked at fiery teary eyes glaring at him. Then he heard a knock on the door and Kimura came in.

Hearing a knock and then someone greeting, "good evening Asami-sama", as he entered the room with him locked in it. He stopped struggling against the man holding him from his freedom and stared at the newcomer who smiled at him. He tilted his head at the newcomer who was dressed in a long white coat like a doctor. Inside he wondered, '_why is that man smiling at me? Aren't they trying to hurt me?_'

Seeing the boy stopped struggling, Asami turned to Kimura and greeted back, "hello Kimura."

He looked at his personal doctor and close friend and questioned in amusement, "what's with the lab coat, it's so unlike you?"

Dr, Kimura looked at Asami and continued to smile, "Kirishima-san explained to me the state of my patient and I thought dressing in uniform would put the young one at ease after all he had been through."

Asami at hearing the doctor's answer, he looked at the boy and realized it was true the boy seemed a little more relaxed. Though there was still residue of the boy's guard up.

Sensing that someone was staring at him, the boy turned his attention to the man with the golden eyes and glared at him. Something about the man screamed danger and he didn't like that. However, looking at the man now he can see how gorgeous the other is.

The man spoke sexuality with his dark night black silky hair and chiseled jaw. His body was well built covered in expensive layers of a three piece suit. However, what captured the boy's attention were those golden eyes. They were cold but captivating pulling him into golden pools of fear and safety all at once. He was scared of the man but somehow felt safe with him around.

Noticing the boy completely relax as he stared at Asami, Kimura made his way to the boy after Asami stepped away to give him room. Touching the boy to check him as ordered, but the boy flinched.

He was looking into golden globes when he felt someone touch him. Looking at the man with the long white coat, who he assumed was a doctor, he flinched at the slight touch and inched away from the smiling man. Not knowing where to run for safety he jumped and ran to the tall dark stranger with the golden eyes. He hid behind the man shutting his eyes close tight and shivered out of fear. He held the man tight from behind for dear life. He was terrified and the scary man made him feel safe. It didn't make sense to him but that was how he felt.

Both Asami and Kimura looked at each other, one in amusement and the other in confused shock. The boy was struggling against Asami only to relax when Kimura showed up. Now he was running from Kimura and seeking shelter from Asami from the harmless doctor. The boy looked like a helpless frightened child hugging Asami for dear life.

Asami turned his body to face the boy and hugged him back. He spoke to the boy not knowing if he understood him or not, assuring him, "you're safe now."

At hearing the comforting words the boy lifted his head to look at the older man and broke into tears. He wondered to himself silently, '_how can he say that when he's keeping me prisoner. I don't want to be here. I want to go home_.'

At the boy's first tear Asami realized the boy understood what he had said. This meant he spoke Japanese which was good. It would make it easier to communicate with the young one. When the boy's tears kept running down his flushed cheeks with no sign of ever stopping he got flustered.

Worried that the boy might be seriously injured he picked the small shivering body and carried him back to the bed. He looked into shot red hazel brown eyes and gently spoke pointing at Kimura, "this is Dr. Kimura. He's going to check you over to make sure there isn't anything wrong. Please hold still till he's done with his examination."

The boy only kept his eyes focused on him as the doctor did his examination. Asami was sitting on the bed next to the boy because the boy grabbed his hand when he tried to move to give Kimura space to do his examination.

Finished with his examination of the young one, he gestured to Asami to step outside to inform him of his findings because the boy was sound asleep. Careful not to wake the young lad, Asami got off the bed slowly and left the room with the doctor.

* * *

Kimura looked at his employer and spoke of his initial assessment of the boy's health, "the boy is stable and there isn't anything that would endanger his life for now. However, the boy is extremely malnourished and is underweight at least ten to fifteen pounds. He has bruises all over his body, most are healing slowly. There are no sign of head injuries, which is a good sign. The boy looks to be about 18 to 25 years of age. He's from the middle class judging from his dental health. From his bone structure he looks to be of Asian descants. Other than this I cannot give you any more information on the youngster. I would recommend plenty of rest and plenty of nutrition to replenish lost weight."

Asami thanked the doctor and dismissed him for the night. He returned to his bedroom after telling his men to not disturb him unless of urgency for the rest of the night. He watched the boy sleep peaceful. He's yet to hear the boy speak. The only sound he heard from the boys lips so far were sobs and whimpers here and there. He wondered if the boy's voice was as captivating as his beautiful eyes.

T.B.C. ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The young beautiful creature awoke to the sun rays coming through the window. Blinking his eyes against the bright light, he laid there motionless. Staring at a high ceiling, the lad tried to fathom where he was. Then he remembered his ordeal and how he was finally out of the closed crowded container. He was relieved to breathe in fresh air and sleep in a comfy bed. However, he couldn't keep the nagging feeling that he has interchanged a confining prison for well furnished one.

He pulled himself in a sitting position on the king size bed. Checking his limbs, he was happy to find that there weren't any chains to keep him from freedom. Letting his eyes survey the spacious room, he looked for the tall handsome dark stranger with the captivating cold golden eyes. Not finding him anywhere, the boy felt his heart cave in disappointed. He wondered, '_why am I sad that he isn't here?... I don't even know him…I wonder who…_'

As the boy was lost in his own thoughts, the door to the room creaked open. The sound of door opening broke the boy's string of thoughts that swam uninvitingly in his mind. The small frame watched with alert frightened hazel eyes as a man walked in. Looking closely, the boy realized it was the man he was searching for moments earlier.

Asami walked into his bedroom with a tray of food in hand. He made his way towards the lad and placed the food in front of him. Staring into distrustful feared hazel orbs, he commanded in a voice devoid of emotion, "Eat. Kimura says your malnourished and need plenty of food to regain lost weight."

The boy just kept staring into cold golden spheres and made no movement to attempt to eat. He worried that the food might contain drugs or worst poison. He made his thoughts very clear to the other with distrustful defiant hazel eyes.

Returning the stare that was set on him by the young lad with a blank one, Asami took a slice of fruit and munched on it. Giving the boy an amused smirk, he taunted the young man, "see nothing to worry about. Now eat."

Gazing into eyes that just gazed back, Asami chuckled slightly, "waiting for proof I see, then while you wait for nothing to happen let's converse. What's your name?"

Giving the older man a hard stare, the boy pursed his lips shut. Narrowing his eyes in a death glare the boy thought to himself, '_why the hell should I give you my name? I don't even fucking know you. For all I know you're just like…_'

Remembering the person who betrayed him, the boy lowered his gaze to the tray of food in sadness. He didn't want to think of that person ever again. He wished he can erase the other's existence from his mind and heart. He was stupid enough to trust his heart once before and he won't make that mistake again, not in this lifetime.

Gazing up at the gorgeous dangerous man, the boy made a decision. He won't trust this man standing before him. His mind told him he was dangerous but his heart told him he was safe. This time along he would follow his mind over his fragile trusting heart. His broken heart can't take on anymore betrayals. His heart received its' last wound with this last incident that left him wishing death from his ordeal.

Witnessing as the boy plummet into sadness, Asami felt his chest constrict with pain at the sight of hurt on the young one. He couldn't help but feel angered by the boy's state. The boy gazed at him with determination and then parted his lips and three words were spoken in command, "let me go."

Asami was instantly enchanted by the hypnotizing sound of the boy speaking. Wanting nothing more but to hear the other speak, Asami enticed the boy, "that isn't your name."

The boy glared at the older man and hissed, "You don't need to know my name. Just let me go!"

Asami smirked, "I beg to defer. I rescued you. It is only polite to give your name to your rescuer."

The boy balled his hand into fists and scowled, "I didn't ask to be rescued. You came and did it selfishly. JUST LET ME THE HELL GO!"

Getting irritated by the ingrate, Asami remarked harshly, "Whether you asked or not doesn't make a difference to me. If you don't wish to tell me your name you're free to do so. I can easily name you myself because you belong to ME."

The boy picked the tray of food that was on his lap and threw it in Asami's direction, while shouting, "I don't belong to anyone YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO NOW YOU KIDNAPPING SON OF A BITCH!"

Evading the tray of food, Asami smirked at the boy's feistiness. He mocked with an even wider smirk, "Hmm, what name should I give you, how does Kitten sound… or maybe Princess?"

Feeling enraged by the man's every word, the boy shouts, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BARSTARD!"

Feigning a troubled expression, Asami fakes whine, "Ah, but you won't give me your name, Kitten. I have to call you something, Princess. Which one sounded better to you?"

Irritated to no end, the boy couldn't stop himself from grunting through gritted teeth, "Listen JACK ASS! My name isn't KITTEN and it certainly isn't PRINCESS EITHER! My name is TAKABA AKIHITO! .ba. .. GOT THAT?"

The blonde boy with hazel fiery globes instantly clapped his hands over his mouth after revealing his name. He couldn't believe it, '_this man, he actually managed to manipulate me._'

Smiling with a satisfied smirk Asami teased, "Now was that so hard to do, my cute Aki-chan?"

Listening to the older man tease him, Aki thought, '_the way he teases me…he remind me of that…person..._'

Asami watched as the boy stared into space with hurt painted all over his beautiful face. Studying the boy's demeanor he wondered, '_why do you keep looking like that. Like someone had betrayed you badly. Who hurt you?_'

Asami was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself speak the last part out loud, _"who hurt you?"_

Aki was snapped out of his own thought as he heard the question. He looked into golden orbs with wide eyes, '_how did he know that someone had hurt me?_'. Staring at the man in bewilderment, "what makes you say that?"

Asami noticed that he has voiced something out. Ignoring the boy's question he inquired, "Why were you in the container?"

Aki lowered his gaze to his now relaxed hands and felt hot tears roll down his cheek as he whispered, "I wish I knew."

Perceiving the young one's tears, Asami walked to the bed where the lad was seated. He sat next to Aki and extended his hand to soft strands of hair. As he began to stroke golden locks lightly, Aki curled himself into a ball next to him. He drew the boy to his lap for comfort.

Aki didn't cry easily. Whenever he did cry he made sure to do it in seclusion. He hated people seeing him vulnerable. As he began to calm from fits of sobs, he speculated, '_why am I letting this man see me like this? Why do I feel safe whenever I'm around him? Who is he and is he like…?_'

Asami felt the boy slump against his chest. Taking a peak at the lad's face he realized that the young blonde has fallen fast asleep. With some maneuvers he laid the boy on the bed without waking him. He sat gazing at what he described as 'Sleeping Beauty' and had an inner monologue, '_since when do I pick up stray kittens. Pure and innocent isn't usually my type. Although, that fire in those hazel orbs are truly alluring. But is that enough reason for me to drag him into my world of darkness. Takaba Akihito…_'

Taking a risk he touched the blonde's cheek and sighed, "Takaba Akihito, you are a creature of the light that got sucked into the Dark. '_I am Dark, and I will never let you go My Sleeping Beauty'_."

* * *

Back at the docks all victims have been attended to. The docks was now empty and no sign of the hectic activities of the night before. That is except for the empty container that's still standing still tainted with the _Heinous Crime. _

A man in his thirties stood in front of the tainted container. He was dressed in a designer suit and polished Gucci's. His posture spoke elegance with his chiseled features. He had wavy dark brown hair and wore a diamond earring in his left ear. The man didn't warrant any danger. That is until one looked into his eyes. His eyes were deep green that sucked anyone into their soulless pits.

The man was inspecting the container and its' surroundings. There were two men in black suits with him who seemed to be his bodyguards. The green eyed man turned towards the two and asked in a cold merciless tone, "what happened to the _cargo_? EXPLAIN!"

One of the men responded in a robotic tone, "Sir, someone intervened. When some of our men showed up to pick up the _cargo_, they reported that there were men on the docks already. They released and took _the_ _cargo_ with them in black vans. But…"

The man with the green eyes, who seemed to be in charge, stared down at the other. Then spoke in a cold low voice, "…but what?"

The other stuttered, "Sir…the men reported that there was a man. He seemed to be the boss responsible for the loss of the _cargo_. He…he took a boy with him…who was in the container with the rest of the _cargo_."

Green Eyes widen with shock for a split second then returned into soulless pits. The man asked in a controlled commanding manner, "…was it _him?_"

The other answered reluctantly, "we…we believe so."

Green Eyes stayed silent for some time then whispered with a smirk, "I see. Well this is interesting."

Green Eyes began to leave the docks and the men in suits followed. He walked to his awaiting limo and stepped in the back seat. The other two got into the front seats and the limo pulled out of docks with a screech.

* * *

Green Eyes was looking through tinted windows while he smiled darkly. The boy he put in the container has been taken from him. He knew that whoever stole the boy had only one intention. He couldn't blame them. The beautiful creature was his master piece. He loved beautiful things, and the boy was a breath of beauty in itself. He groomed him to be a promising profit.

He knew the boy felt that he betrayed him. He didn't mind the boy hating him for his actions even though he loved the boy. But love didn't prosper money. He was a man who thrived in money and power and would sell his own mother to gain it. A fact of the matter the boy refused to acknowledge because of his naivety.

He had no intention of giving up his cargo or his boy. Whoever this man, who dared to interfere with his business, will soon regret his actions. Green Eyes seethed with anger as he thought about the man who dared to touch what's his, '_No one stupidly takes what belongs to me and lives to tell about it._'

He pulled a cigar from his suit jacket and lit it with his gold lighter. As he exhaled some smoke he declared coldly, "Enjoy your time away MY beautiful Akihito, because soon I'll come to reclaim you."

* * *

Soon the man will discover, that the man he was so ready to declare war against was the Crime Lord himself. A man feared by the entire underworld. A possessive-over protective-powerful-Yakuza that goes by the name…

…_Asami Ryuichi._

T.B.C. ... (_Hope you enjoyed!_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks has passed since Asami brought the boy to live in his care. In the time he spent with the beautiful stranger, he found that Aki acted more like a child than an adult despite his age. He was easy to anger into a fury of rage over the most simpleton situations. However, he also is very easy to appease thanks to his naivety nature.

Asami noticed himself picking up on the boy's favorites over the short term he had him around. He still didn't know anything about how the boy ended up in the situation that made them cross path. On the other hand, he knows that Aki loves eating Poky, and Chocolate covered Strawberries were his favorite snack.

He also discovered that the boy loved Photography. For that reason, he bought his Aki a new camera as a gift. He wished to give his boy something to busy himself with. When he gave the other the Nikon D5000, the smile that adorned the beautiful rosy luscious lips was worth every penny he spent on the camera.

He could say that the only reason he bought the overpriced gadget was to make his Aki happy. However, that would've been a lie. He wanted the boy to be distracted from demanding his freedom. Aki's happiness was just a bonus. It wasn't as if he wanted to keep the lad a prisoner in his own home. He only wished to keep the other safe.

Asami has seen enough crimes in his line of work to know better. A man taking a risk of transporting that kind of _cargo_ wasn't a man to be underestimated. Especially when that said man has lost said _cargo_. He was anticipating some kind of retaliation for taking the _cargo_ from the unknown man. For this reason, he wanted the boy to stay put with him.

Asami had an uneasy feeling about Akihito. When he first laid his eyes on the boy, something was off. He felt it in his core. His instinct told him that it wasn't the boy's beauty that made him stand out among the shaking up crowd around him. The boy's eyes are what made him different from the other victims. While everyone's eyes held fear. The young blonde's eyes held an indistinguishable FIRE!

From that fire, Asami had a hunch. For whatever reason his new found boy was in the container, he wasn't there for the same reason as the others. He was special. That much was evident. For that reason, he had a nagging premonition that the unknown man behind all the pain and heartache would come back for his Akihito. Even if the _cargo_ was expendable, he knew for a fact that Takaba Akihito was not.

Asami was always ready for trouble. However, this time along he has something to protect. So, mistakes were not acceptable. He made sure to tighten security around his penthouse. He needed to be sure that his Aki was safe at all times.

* * *

Asami has just finished a long day of yelling and dealing with over confident politicians. He breathed a relieved sigh as he entered his penthouse. He was greeted by a bright white flash of light upon entering. Blinking his eyes several times to rid himself from the disorienting blur from the intense brightness of the flash of light, Asami heard a small frightened whisper of an, "I'm sorry."

After his vision is finally clear enough for him to see where the voice came from, Asami's golden eyes landed on the small frame. Smiling Asami spoke gently, "that's fine. Just don't do that again, you can blind someone with that flash."

"I'm sorry but I didn't think anyone was going to come through the door." Aki apologized again. He had his head down hiding his beautiful face from the older man.

Walking towards the boy, Asami gingerly put his fingers under the boy's chin. Lifting Aki's head to look at him, Asami smiled again, "I already said it was fine."

Akihito stared into cold golden orbs. Studying the man before him, he wondered why the other is keeping him. He sometimes can swear that he saw lust in those unyielding golden eyes. Just like now. The man's face was so close to his that he can feel the other's warm breath on his soft silken skin. From the intimate distance between the two, one can predict a hot passionate kiss.

'_I wonder how those firm smiling lips would feel against mine...are they soft...? Or maybe they are rough like their owner…no I don't think so. They are definitely soft. They look very soft…and tender…come on just…a little further…kiss me already God damn it!_'As Aki was thinking about how it would feel to be kissed by the handsome gorgeous man named Asami, he saw Asami pull away from him. It always ended up with the other pulling away.

'_He looked like he wanted to kiss me. So, why did he pull away?_' Aki thought disappointed as he watched the man walk to the living room.

'_Why am I disappointed that he didn't kiss me? I shouldn't want him to kiss me. I'm not listening to my heart …this time…I'm suppose to listen to…my…brain…right?_' Aki continued to think to himself as he followed the older man to the living room.

Asami wanted nothing but to push Akihito on the floor and ravish those rosy-glistening-luscious-edible lips. He wanted to nip and bite them slightly. He then wished to lick a thin line on where they parted until they unlocked for him. Only for him to thrust his tongue in, just to capture his Aki's in a tongue teasing battle of dominance, where he of course won hands down. He would suck on the red muscle till he hears a hearty moan erupt from the back of his boy's throat. He will then recapture the swollen lips sealing them shut with his own once again. He would continue to suck on them until neither of them can breathe from the invasion. Kissing the soft swollen red lips one last time, he would part away just a few inches. He would pull away just far enough to see the flushed cheeks on his Aki.

Yes Asami wanted to kiss his Aki. He dreams about it every night. The way it would feel to steal those lips in hot-searing-lustful kiss. However, he knew that if he kissed his Akihito, the grasp on his self control would deteriorate. He would then want nothing but to take a taste of the fragile beautiful body. He didn't want to traumatize the boy more than he was already.

Normally, Asami would just take what he wanted. He would forsake the consequences. However, with this beautiful creature he couldn't get himself to. He just couldn't take the risk. He can tell the boy has closed his heart to anyone. Akihito did not trust anyone. He tried not to. However, Asami can see that he was slowly becoming trustful of him. So, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the fragile trust the boy had in him.

After entering the living room, Asami made himself a drink. He took a seat on the black leather sofa. From the corner of his eyes he can see the boy do the same. The boy has seated himself next to him. The small action brought a mental smile to the Yakuza.

They were sitting in the living room in silence for the past fifteen minutes or so. Asami has watched the boy part his lips as if to say something then abruptly shut it for the last time. Laying a hard look on the lad, he ordered, "What do you want to say? Spill it already."

Akihito was trying to find the courage to ask the older man something. Something that has preoccupied his mind for the whole time he came to live with the other. But speaking with Asami wasn't easy. For one thing he felt frighten of the man. The man emanated danger.

'_How should I ask him…without making him…upset? I don't want him to throw me…away…if I make him angry and he tells me to leave…then, HE…might…find me…_' the deep sound of the older man's voice broke into his train of thoughts.

Looking up at Asami, Aki stared at the Yakuza. Mindlessly he inquired, "Why do you keep me here?"

Hearing the question, Asami wished that he hasn't pushed the other to speak his mind. He didn't want to answer this specific question. He doesn't even know if he has the answer. Actually that isn't true. On some level he knows why he keeps the boy. But he isn't sure he is ready to admit the real reason just yet.

Being ignored didn't set well with Akihito, so he decide to hurl insults to vent his frustration, "What the hell? Why the fuck aren't you answering me, you Bastard? It's a simple question!"

Asami sighed at how temperamental Aki can be, "it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it…you know what, FINE! Don't answer me!" Aki yelled, livid at the other.

Ticked off to no end that Asami refused to answer him, Aki got off the sofa and made his way to leave. He was planning to go to his bedroom, when he was stopped by a deep masculine voice, "where are you going?"

Aki turned to give the other a menacing glare. He then grunted, "It's complicated," before turning again to head to his bedroom.

Asami watched his boy stomp out of the living room and chuckled. He found himself doing that a lot lately. His new found _Treasure_ made him discover humor and laughter once again. Akihito has become a constant source of amusement. He made him happy. It was simple as that.

Asami continued to sit in the living room. He was thinking about the blonde's question. '_Why I don't answer you, ha? What am I suppose to say dear Aki…?_'

Asami wondered about what he should have said to his Aki. His Wild Kitten was broken. He recalled watching the different expression that came across his Aki as the boy tried to ask him the question. The last expression was probably what kept him from giving an answer. There was hurt, confusion, sadness, and something else…_Fear_.

'_How can I answer you Kitten? When I know I keep you because I can see it. The fear, that over powers the fire in your beautiful hazel eyes. How can I not keep you, when you are asking to be kept? Constantly, begging me to protect you with your broken sad eyes. The question is…what is it that you want me to protect you from, Kitten?_' Asami kept contemplating the answer to Akihito's question.

The main reason he coerced Akihito to speak up was because he could no longer watch the broken look on that beautiful face. He couldn't watch the fire die in the alluring hazel orbs little by little anymore. There was something behind the look. The boy would display it now and then for a split second…a _Secret_.

The fiery hazel eyes held a secret. Asami knew that. He just wished that the young blonde would trust him enough to let him in on it.

* * *

Aki was in his bedroom, laid on his stomach on his king size bed. Tears of utter frustration were running down his cheeks. '_Is it so much to ask what he has planned for me? I don't want be locked up in a container like some kind of THING again! God I hate this! Why does this always happen to me?_'

Akihito continued to cry until he cried himself to sleep. As he was entering the dream realms, he felt someone wipe his tears away and whisper into his ear, "sweet dreams, _My _Akihito."

* * *

_Somewhere_ _else_…

The owner of the deep Green soulless eyes, sat at his office desk in the safety of his own home. He was reading his men's report on his missing _cargo_.

Reading over the report, he discovered that his _cargo_ was sent to a private hospital to be attended to. He predicted that. After all, he was a little late on retrieving his _merchandise_ do to business obstacles. What he did not foresee, was that the private hospital belonged to _HIM_.

Green Eyes sat at his desk staring at a photo of a beautiful boy. The light brown blonde hair accented the boy's fair skin. The beauty in the picture seemed to stare back at him with a false smile. Even though the boy was smiling in the picture, he knew that the smile was never aimed at him. Well not anymore.

'_Did you manage to capture the attention of the Great Asami Ryuichi My beautiful Akihito?_' Green Eyes wondered with a smirk as another thought crossed his mind.

"Now this is an interesting predicament," the man spoke aloud with an ominous smile adorning his handsome features.

T.B.C. ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akihito awoke the next morning with a sudden determination. He decided that if Asami wasn't going to let him on his plans for his future, then he'll make his own. As in, he will stop freeloading on the Yakuza. He was going to get a job!

He got out of bed and took a shower. After dressing himself with clothes that Asami bought him, he exited his bedroom to the dining room. There, every morning since surviving his unspoken of ordeal, they always had breakfast together. That's where he planned to inform his host that he would be getting a job.

A part of him believed that he was a grown man free to do as he pleases. He didn't need the older man's permission to get a job. However, his survival instinct, _the side that kept him alive all these years_, told him he couldn't just leave the penthouse and take a job without the other's say so. Without risking some major irreparable damage that is. Thinking about his situation immensely, he decided to go with the side that saved his hide.

Seating himself at the dining table, Aki greeted Asami, "Good morning."

Asami was already seated in his seat at the table. He was having his morning coffee and reading a newspaper. He was taking a sip of his coffee when he heard his Akihito's melodic tone of voice greeting him. Putting his morning paper down, he smiled slightly, "good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"I slept just fine." Akihito responded. Stealing a side way glances every few seconds at Asami, Akihito pondered on how to bring up the topic of him getting a job. Taking a deep breath, he stuttered as he demanded the older man's attention, "Um…ah…Asami?"

Asami began to eat his breakfast, he only "hmm", in response.

Taking great care in his way of wording his news, Akihito announced, "I'm going out today to get job. I can't k-…."

Asami golden eyes glowed with displeasure and gruffly interrupted the blonde's announcement, "who gave you the idea that I will allow this to happen?"

Akihito glared at the man before him with intensity before spitting out, "look here, I don't need your permission to have a life! You have no right to keep me here indefinitely! I will not let you control my life! My life is just that! MY. LIFE!"

The two stayed at the dining table, seated, and glaring daggers at each other. Golden shooting beams of irritation while hazel shot beams of determination. Neither backing down. Both being stubborn as a brick wall.

Taking a deep breath to keep him-self from lashing out on the younger man, Asami broke the silence, "why do you need to attain a job?"

Asami tone of voice spoke gentleness and calmness. However, under the fake tone, true irritation and rage was brimming. He wanted nothing but to lock the beautiful blonde in a room and throw away the key. Akihito left him in world of confusion, '_One second he acts like he wants to be here. Then a second later, he wants to get a job. What the hell is wrong with this kid? I can't seem to figure him out!_'

Akihito's fury left as quick as it came. The gentleness in Asami's voice as he spoke to him left him feeling disgusted and ashamed of himself. Fidgeting in his seat, Aki clarified, "is not that I need to get a job. It's because I want to."

It wasn't Akihito's intention to sound ungrateful for the older man's help and hospitality. On the contrary, he had racked his brain all morning trying to find a way to reveal his wishes to the owner of the cold golden eyes without coming out as an ingrate. Akihito really tried to control his temper-tantrum, but all he could think was, '_the Bastard just brings out the worst in me!_'

Asami stayed silent for few seconds deliberating he's options, '_maybe I should give him my consent. After all, he might stop being so glum all the time. Also, it would give him something to busy himself with. It'll give him a false sense of freedom and independence. So, he'll stop with his unrelenting questions and pleas of freedom. I'll just assign two guards to keep eyes on him. I have a hunch that the brat attracts unwanted trouble. Besides I don't want who ever placed him in that inhumane closed space to capture him again._'

After having a long mental deliberation, Asami concluded that it would be for both their good interest that he's new found boy got himself a job. Aiming for the supportive role, he inquired, "What kind of job did you have in mind?"

Akihito has been sitting on hot coal the whole time Asami was silent. The man golden eyes were set on him the entire time. He felt restless. Like he was a prey backed into a corner. When the man finally spoke, he couldn't help but exhale a breath he has been holding involuntarily. Letting a mesmerizing shy smile play on his exotic features, Akihito blithely replied, "I would like to work in photography. I always enjoyed taking candid pictures of life around me. Though, I wouldn't mind taking pictures of models and what not. Actually, I always wished to go into photojournalism. The thrill of catching a corrupt politician make an illegal deal is enthralling. Just sitting. In a dark alley with my camera held between my fingers. Waiting in anticipation. Hidden from wanting eyes until that…click! I've captured them in the act!"

Asami listened as the boy rambled on. He found the boy's love of danger intriguing. Somehow, he managed to guess that the boy would be a thrill junkie. It's those hazel eyes. The burning fire in them, that never let up. Although he soon found the boy's banter a little disconcerting, '_we're from different world. We stand on opposing ends. He fights what I am. I shouldn't keep him. He'll be trouble. He's innocent. I'm corrupt. He's pure. I'm tainted. I really should release him back to the wild. That's where he belongs. He's kind of spirit shouldn't be captured in a cage. Even one made out of Gold. I should give him his freedom…before he…realizes…that I'm the…dark shadow…casting over his bright light!_"

He was lost in self-pity. When suddenly his White Angel called out to him in suspicion, "Asami are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Kitten, I was lost in thought. Would you mind repeating your question?" Asami responded nonchalantly. He apologized but revealed no indication that he was actually sorry. His acclaimed blank face still intact, left the blonde boy speculating his sincerity.

Asami was actually very apologetic. He never before let his thoughts stray him from listening to his companions. However, he recently apprehended that his new found boy brought about many uncharacteristic actions forth. He was in reality very embarrassed and ashamed of himself at the moment. He inwardly thanked the heavens, '_God thank you for not displaying my emotions bear for him to see. I don't know what I'll do if my mask began to falter now or in the near future. Oh my Lord! What has this beautiful creature done to me? I'm acting like teenage school girl. I, Asami Ryuichi, I'm worried that a mere pretty boy will know my feelings. God help me! This boy before me will be the END OF ME!_'

Akihito gave his host a suspicious glare before repeating himself, "I asked…if it wasn't any trouble, could you please direct me to where the train station is here? I would like to get going."

Asami smirked satisfactorily, "I never gave the 'okay' just yet. There are rules I expect you to follow. Your collaboration will determine my decision."

Akihito was feeling his rage built up with every word that left the older man's lips. He just wanted to scream and yell at the top of his lungs, '_who the Hell do YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING 'OKAY' TO LIVE MY LIFE! BASTARD!_'

Stomping over his pride, Akihito swallowed his tirade. He wanted to give this Asami-controlling-possessive-bastard a piece of his mind. However, the risk of upsetting the other wasn't appealing to him. He wanted to stay close to the dangerous golden eyes man. He believed the scary handsome man can protect him from _HIM_. So, he tried to act meekly, "ok, what are your rules?"

Asami gave a rare genuine smile, "they are simple. First rule, there will be no taking on dangerous jobs. You can photograph models as you so suggested at the beginning. No, following corrupt politicians or dangerous criminals. Second, you'll have two guards accompanying you at all times. They will take you to where you need to be. This brings me to my last rule, home to work and work to home. No places in between. Only three rules and are very simple to follow, any questions?"

"Yes, one question. What do you mean by guards? What kind of work do you do anyways?"Akihito took great care in wording his questions. He was a little baffled by the older man's second rule. The mention of guards surprised him, making him wonder, '_what does he mean by guards? Now that I think about it I don't know anything about this man. I lived with him for almost a month now. I don't even know what he does for a living. From his home I can tell his loaded. But he doesn't keep anything personal around. No pictures or mementos._'

Asami was taking off guard by the sudden question about his career. He should've anticipated it, but didn't. The boy has managed once again to throw him out of the loop. He detested how out of character he became whenever he was around his boy. He was uncertain of his answer, '_should I lie to him? but I never lie. Why am I so self conscious all of the sudden? I mean I never cared about what others thought of my choice of career. I shouldn't change for a mere boy. Never once, did I let anyone get to me like this beautiful creature has been doing lately!_'

Still immersed in his thoughts, Asami came to a decision. Setting a serious gaze at the blonde Asami cleared his throat before revealing casually, "I'm a Yakuza."

Silence engulfed the room. Asami studied the young lad intently. He attempted to capture any hint about the boy's reaction to his revelation, but nothing. The boy didn't seem to care. It was almost as if he already knew. This shocked Asami, which was a rare occurrence. That was until he saw a single tear drops and traces the boy's soft cheek. Hazel eyes were glazed with hurt, betrayal, and…Fear. All directed at him. Asami has seen these emotions display the captivating hazel globes before. Although never directed at him. He felt his heart constrict in a twist of aching pain with one word reverberated in his mind, '_WHY?... WHY does he look as if I betrayed him? WHY do I care he's frightened of me? I should've expected. That's how others always reacted to someone with my career. WHY did I expect him to be any different?...WHY?_'

While Asami was paralyzed by his own pained thoughts, Aki was immersed in his own misery. He couldn't hide the disappointment from taking over his beautiful face. His own fears plaguing his broken mind, '_how could I let this happen… AGAIN? I let my guard down…and now…I'm in the hands of this MAN! I let myself into the same trap. How could I be so stupid? He's just like…just…like…just like HIM! Oh my God! I have to leave! Be-before…he…_'

Asami was broken out of his thoughts when Aki's chair hit the floor. The boy was in frightened hysteria. He was flustered by his own fear. Asami stood from his chair quickly. He walked towards the young blonde to try to appease him. As soon as he lightly touched the boy, the other flinched and shrieked, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE _HIM_!"

Asami was confused by the young man's accusation, "who's _HIM_?"

All Asami received was silence. Aki has seated himself at the far corner of the dining room. His legs hugged his chest as his arms wrapped around them in alert guard. He rocked his body back-and-forth as heart wrenching sobs shook his slighter frame. Aki was mumbling incoherently to himself. Attempting to hear the soft whispered words, Asami treaded slowly towards the lad. Standing a short distance from the weeping boy, he finally heard the mantra, "you're just like _HIM_…you're just like _Him_….you're just …like…_HIM_…"

Still utterly confused and disturbed by the accusation, Asami softly questioned, "Aki, who's _HIM_ you're speaking of?"

Asami stood before his boy patiently. Watching as his boy just continued to cry himself to oblivion, Asami squatted before his terrified Kitten. With reluctant fingers he began to stroke soft golden locks. He smiled affectionately when the cries dwindled to small hiccups here and there. His smile faltered. When red-shot hazel globes filled with hurt, sorrow, fear and endless queries, fixed on him.

Akihito lifted his head up to concerned confused golden spheres. He struggled to dry he's tears as he asked shakily, "you aren't…keeping me here…to…lock me up…in a…a container…again…are you?"

T.B.C. ...

_**Sorry it took me a while to load the chapter...school is in the way! So, I probably update more slowly than I should. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and continue to read despite the slow updates...thanks!**_


End file.
